Bionicle 2015: Skull Warriors Rising
by Bio-Factory2251
Summary: set in episode 9. the toa have finally defeated the Lord Of Skull Spiders and have now ventured into the ancient city what they don't know that there are other evil forces they have to fight...The Skull Warriors


in the ancient city of okoto the toa have finally defeated the Lord Of Skull Spiders and have now ventured to the city to awaken ekimu and save the island once they ventured to the city a storm came on them **"man...seems its not our day huh tahu..." **said lewa flying to find ekumu's temple **"won't matter we have to find ekimu and save the island." **said tahu as he walks around searching for the temple **"well...we need to find him soon cuz Its getting dark..." **said pohatu in a bit of a frightened tone as he floats with his jeterangs **"afraid of dark pohatu...?" **muttered kopaka then when the floor started getting wet kopaka slipped "**argh...i didn't slip..."** said kopaka as he picked himself up... **"graaah! finding ekimu is like search-finding a needle in a hay-stack." **said lewa as he landed on a pillar.

as the heroes went on their search on top of them are 5 undead-like warriors watching them. one was taller than most of them clad in torn-up like armour with red bits his mask bears a skull like appearance. it also has two ragged broken swords. the other was short clad in broken armour with green bits and has 4 arms than the usual 2 he also has the same weapons like the red one but has 3 the other arm has a grabber attached to a chain. then as he went and search for a mask he saw a skull spider. liking its appearance it took the spider and started taking its limbs off and killing it making it his mask. the next skull warrior was and inch shorter than skull in broken and battered armour with purple bits his mask bears resemblance that to a skull but with a faceplate. the next warrior was 5 inches shorter than skull basher but was less muscular. (if they even have one) clad in destroyed armour with light blue bits. his mask is the same as skull grinder but darker he carries a ragged sword in his back and a bow with only limited ammo.

the last one was an undead scorpion with light yellow-green armour and a tail with attached blades as replacement for its broken stinger its mask is similar to skull basher. **"whaddya ya say grinder i say we get their masks and kill them!" **said slicer in a pyscho tone **"yah grinder i'll bash'em till their dead meat!" **said basher "bashing" his weapons **"would you guys keep quiet you'll make them see us..." **muttered skull strider (custom name for skull warrior) **"we will...soon...but for now we'll wait for the perfect opportunity" **said skull grinder as rain landed on his armour and thunder crackling behind him **"what are you...thinking?" **quietly questioned skull strider then grinder looked at him **"we take'em by surprise...except for the red one." **answered grinder pointing at tahu **"why not?" **questioned slicer then grinder smacked his head **"ow!" ****"because...slicer I'm gonna test his strength!" **answered grinder **"also grab their golden masks those will be useful." **said grinder pointing at their golden masks

meanwhile the toa were still searching the tomb **"pohatu stop moving with your tornado your causing a fog here!" **exclaimed onua as he tries to get out of the fog **"its not me..." **said pohatu stopping his tornado **"right...wait guys is that tomb?"** said kopaka pointing a tomb **"yeaa i think so maybe it is aa-" **said lewa before being taken away in the fog **"huh lewa where yo-" **said gali before being taken away in the fog **"GALI! nyaah-" **said onua before being taken away in the fog **"huh! show your self cowa-" **said pohatu before being taken away in the fog **"hmm... AHA!"** shouted kopaka as he uses his scope to find skull strider before hitting him **"well...well...well looks like you found us eh toa." **said slicer as the fog clears **"who are you,wheres are the others?!" **exclaimed tahu as he readies his sword then skull strider attacked kopaka then kopaka blocked strider took his bow and shot multiple projectiles before being blocked by kopaka's shield then tahu interrupted the fight by shooting fire projectiles **"you got a lot of nerve shooting that toa!" **said skull strider then slicer threw a ball coloured purple which sended out a gas **"what *cough cough* is this i...feel...woozy.." **muttered kopaka before being knocked out **"its...a...sleeping...gas..." **said tahu before being knocked out

"..."

"..."

"..."

the masters then wake up at an unknown part of the ancient city what seemed like an arena of sorts and each of them are in separate cages also they don't have their golden masks but their original ones.(take note that there may not be an ancient city so... again this is my interpretation.) **"i see that you have awaken..." **said skull grinder **"You! what's your deal!?" **asked gali in a fighting stance **"woah there li'l lady you 5 aren't here to fight. except that red one." **skull grinder pointed at tahu **"the one you call...tahu."** skull grinder then opened the cage where tahu was. tahu then jumped preparing for battle **"here are the rules...if tahu defeats all of us you and the rest of you can go and do your thing. but..." **explained grinder behind him was his band of warriors prepared for battle** "but what?" **asked tahu **"but if you lose you and your masters will DIE!"** said grinder **"this can't be good..."** said lewa **"so...ready for battle?" **asked grinder readying his swords "**YOU BET I DO! RAAAAH!"** answered the raging tahu **"hm hm hm get him..."** said grinder as he stands by while the others (Except skull strider who is readying to shoot his bow) charge at him. skull slicer took the first shot as he "slices" towards tahu. tahu simply avoided this by moving to the left leaving slicer to crash at a wall, then basher charged at tahu and tried to smash him. tahu parried with his swords and kicked him away. making basher crashing to the ground tahu then stabbed him in the ground making him unable to get up, tahu then grabbed the scorpion and smashed it left and right and slicing its tail off. skull slicer was about to get up unti tahu's last gold swords stabbed him making him unable to move. tahu then looks at skull grinder who was holding all gold masks absorbing half of their power

**"*pant* *pant* lets do this!"** said tahu unsheathing his silver great swords **"gladly..."** said skull grinder he then charges at tahu an tried slahing him tahu parried but was to exhausted to hold him back for a long time as tahu was dropping to the ground skull grinder then used his other sword to stab tahu. tahu then screamed in pain as the blade pierces through his body **"TAHU NO!"** screamed gali as he tries to break through the cage but was to durable. tahu then drops to the ground**. "Face it toa! I'm too powerful for you i am the victor!" **said grinder tahu then grabs his hand **"its...not...over yet!" **tahu then stabbed grinder and threw him away leaving tahu with only one weapon he then runs for the partially drained golden mask of fire, wearing it. he then gained back half of his power. he then charged up his fire powers and created a giant ball of fire and threw it at skull grinder **"WHAT...NOOOOO!" **Said grinder before getting caught up in the blast with the other skull warriors. the cages opened and the toa ran to tahu **"*pant* *pant* i...did it" **said tahu lying in the ground **"rest now brother while the rest of us awaken ekimu." **said gali as he helps tahu up. **"no...im the leader i make the decision and i...say...i join." **said tahu before a excruciating pain went on his body he then knees to the ground **"no.. you need to rest." **said gali then the others took their golden masks and continued ahead to awaken ekimu. once they were near they encountered and massive (AND I MEAN MASSIVE!) army of skull spiders they then fought it. while tahu was resting he saw grinder partially injured and went to the temple of ekimu tahu then hid behind a wall. fortunately grinder didn't noctice him.** "oh no the others are busy while grinder gets to the temple...i need to awaken ekimu." **

**TO BE CONTINUED! (on bionicle 2015 legend of okoto)**


End file.
